Bailey's and Destiny's Day
by Brittneyd.k
Summary: This is a request from Fiana. Bailey x Destiny. In this one Bailey finds his courage and asks Destiny to marry him. She says yes happily! They plan the wedding together. How does it go? Enjoy :)


Bailey was really nervous he has been dating Destiny for over a year. They have had their ups and downs but they were happy with each other. Bailey's heart was racing but he really wanted to marry her. He wanted to ask her even though she asked him out on their first date but he wanted to be traditional on this one. He takes her out to her favorite spot, then a late night swim helping her see through the night. He stops her where the light can help her see and produces a clam with a little white pearl in it.

"Destiny, this has been the best year of my life, ummm I would like to continue this year for the rest of our life. Will you marry me?" asks Bailey.

"Aw of course Bailey! I would love too!" says Destiny.

She holds the pearl in her little hand and notices a band of flowers is around it she picks it up finding out that it is a necklace. Bailey helps her put it on for her.

"Thank you, Bailey," says Destiny.

"No problem, it's so you can wear it anytime you want," says Bailey.

"Aw! I am never taking it off, I love it so much," says Destiny.

She kisses Bailey's cheek, they enjoy the rest of their evening. The next day they tell all of their friends the good news, everyone is excited. Marlin is Bailey's best man, Nemo is the ring bearer or in this case pearl barrers, Pearl is the flower girl, Dory is the maid of honor, and Hank is in charge of marrying the couple. Jenny says she will fill in for mother of the bride and Charlie volunteers of father of the bride.

"Are you guys sure?" asks Destiny.

"Of course, you have always been like a daughter to us, you use to keep my daughter company when she was a baby then helped her as an adult you are our daughter," says Charlie.

"You always been our daughter, sweetie," says Jenny.

Destiny tries not to cry as she gives them a hug.

"Thank you," says Destiny.

"It's not a problem," they say.

The wedding planning goes by faster than they think, the three months past by. The wedding day comes and Destiny is very nervous about what is going to happen.

"Calm down sweetie, your husband is waiting for you," says Charlie.

"I-I know, I just want to know what happens…" says Destiny.

"What do you mean?" asks Charlie.

"Is this it? Getting married the rest of our lives?" asks Destiny.

"No, that isn't it this is just the beginning you will have a lot more adventures with Bailey," says Charlie.

"Really?" asks Destiny.

"Yes, now are you ready to get married?" asks Charlie.

"Yeah,I'm ready," says Destiny.

Charlie smiles and fixes her necklace for her then swims her down the aisle where everyone looks at her. Though no one was as happy as Bailey, he was blushing at how beautiful she looked on the way down the aisle. Hank smiled and patted his shoulder, Bailey smiles but doesn't put his eyes off of Destiny. Destiny smiles looking at Bailey happily, she notices the looks but pays them no mind. Hank clears his throat and looks at Destiny smiling.

"Who gives this woman to this man?" asks Hank.

"I do along with my wife," says Charlie.

Bailey takes Destiny gently up to the homemade alter.

"Let's exchange vows," says Hank. "Bailey repeat after me: I Bailey,"

"I Bailey," says Bailey.

"Take you, Destiny to be my lawfully wedded wife," says Hank.

"Take you, Destiny to be my lawfully wedded wife," says Bailey.

"To have and to hold, from this day forward, for richer or poor, in sickness and in health, until death do us part," says Hank.

"To have and to hold, from this day forward, for richer or poor, in sickness and in health, until death do us part," says Bailey.

"Now Destiny repeat after me: I Destiny," says Hank.

"I Destiny," says Destiny.

"Take you, Bailey to be my lawfully wedded husband," says Hank.

"Take you, Bailey to be my lawfully wedded husband," says Destiny.

"To have and to hold, from this day forward, for richer or poor, in sickness and in health, until death do us part," says Hank.

"To have and to hold, from this day forward, for richer or poor, in sickness and in health, until death do us part," says Destiny.

"Do you, Bailey take Destiny to be your wife from this day forward in sickness and in health, for richer or poorer as long as you both shall live?" asks Hank.

"I do," says Bailey.

"Do you, Destiny take Bailey to be your husband from this day forward in sickness and in health, for richer or poorer as long as you both shall live?" asks Hank.

"I do," says Destiny.

"You may exchange pearls," says Hank.

They do happily holding each others fins.

"Is there anyone who thinks these two shall not be married? Speak now or forever hold your peace," says Hank.

They wait and thankfully no one says anything.

"You may now kiss your bride," says Hank.

Bailey turns red taking a deep breath he gives Destiny a kiss and Bailey kisses back. Everyone claps and cheers happy for the two of them, there is a huge party then the two go on their honeymoon.

The end


End file.
